


Coming Home

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Canon Compliant, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Post-Neverland, Season 3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: On his return from Neverland, Rumpelstiltskin learns that Belle is very taken with the clothes he was wearing during his time there…Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “What are you wearing?”





	Coming Home

 

"What are you wearing?”

It was only once they were back in the shop that Rumpelstiltskin remembered he was still clad in the same leather and dragonhide that he had been wearing throughout his excursion in Neverland. In all the happiness that had surrounded his reunion with Belle and the assurances that his own predicted destruction had been false, it hadn’t occurred to him that his current attire was rather outlandish in their present location.

“Ah,” he said, looking down at the eye-catching ensemble. “Ah yes. I’d forgotten about that.”

He raised a hand to summon the magic that would transform his leather back into the suit he had worn when he had left Storybrooke for Neverland, but Belle’s touch on his arm stopped him.

“Please, don’t change on my account.” There was a sultry smile on her face, and Rumpelstiltskin had to wonder what she was thinking.

“I’ve missed your leather, you know,” she continued, running her hands down his arms and down his sides to slip under his coat and grab his backside. “I think that was one of the things that first attracted me to you back in the Dark Castle. This lovely rear encased in leather.” She squeezed his buttocks and Rumpelstiltskin felt the front of his trousers getting somewhat tighter.

“In a way, it’s a shame that you’ve retreated to your admittedly lovely suits here in Storybrooke.” Belle leaned in to claim a kiss from him. “I was so hoping to be able to peel the leather off you one day. The suits are more practical for ease of access, of course, but there’s something about the leather.” She stole another kiss and her eyes were bright with desire when she pulled away. “Still. Today I get the chance.”

Her kiss this time was fierce and left no doubt as to her intentions as she backed him up towards the cot in the back room; Rumpelstiltskin felt the back of his knees hit it and he sat down heavily, pulling Belle with him, but she shimmied out of his grasp, standing over him, hands on her hips and breasts pushed forward. Rumpelstiltskin had to gulp at the sight.

“Did you miss me, Rumpel?” she asked. “Whilst you were out in Neverland? I know I missed you so much.”

Her voice was a seductive purr, and by this time, the trousers were becoming positively uncomfortable.

“Yes,” he groaned. “Gods, Belle, I missed you so much.”

Belle smiled, pulling her sweater up over her head to reveal her pale blue lace bra, and then she sank down into Rumpelstiltskin’s lap at last, pressing in close and slipping her arms around his neck.

“I can feel how much you missed me, Rumpel,” she said, rubbing up against his hardening length. “Why don’t you show me?”

“With pleasure, my love.”

He kissed his way down her neck and over her décolletage, lapping at her dusky nipples that were just visible beneath the lace. Belle shivered with pleasure, her back arching and keening into his touch, and a moment later, the bra was unfastened and flung off to one side. Rumpelstiltskin returned his attention to her breasts, peppering them with licks and kisses, taking each pebbled nipple between his lips in turn and tugging eagerly.

“Oh yes,” Belle moaned. “Oh yes, I missed this, Rumpel. I missed your silver tongue.”

“My tongue missed you as well, I assure you. You taste so sweet. Can I taste more?” He trailed his fingers down towards her skirt.

Belle shook her head. “Later. You can taste everything later. Now, though, I did say that I wanted to peel all this leather off you.”

She pushed his coat off his shoulders and set to work on the clasps of his waistcoat, her fingers dancing over his chest and sending fresh thrills of pleasure through him with every touch. It seemed to be taking an eternity, but Belle stopped his hands every time he tried to expedite the process of undressing.

“No, no, Rumpel,” she said. “I want to enjoy this. I’ve waited so long for it, after all.”

“Oh Belle,” he groaned. “You’re killing me, love.”

Belle just laughed. “The only death that will be happening here is _la petite mort_.”

The way her tongue rolled over the words did something unspeakable to Rumpelstiltskin’s self-control and he threw his head back, closing his eyes with a moan.

“Belle, Belle…”

“All in good time, my darling. Just enjoy yourself. You’ve been through so much over these past few days, I think you deserve some tender loving care.” She finally finished with his waistcoat and shirt and pushed them off, running her hands over his chest and rubbing her thumbs over his nipples, making him hiss with delight.

“If you keep going like this then I’m not going to be good for anything,” he warned her. “I won’t last, my love, not at this rate.”

“I’m not looking for you to last, Rumpel. This isn’t a test of stamina. This is just for the both of us to enjoy, no matter how long it does or doesn’t take.”

Her hand trailed down over his abdomen to his almost painful crotch, one fingertip tracing over the lacing.

“I think maybe a little magic would be useful here,” Rumpelstiltskin said, raising one hand. “Just to expedite the process, or else we might be here all night.”

Belle looked again at the lacing and nodded. “I think you might be right there.”

A wave of his hand had the laces loose, and Belle wasted no time in slipping her hand down inside his trousers, slipping her palm over his hard length and pulling him out, stroking his cock slowly up and down as it sprang to attention in front of him.

“Please, Belle!” Rumpelstiltskin knew that he sounded completely wrecked, and he felt no shame in it. If anyone was going to be his ultimate undoing, then it was Belle, and he would be more than happy about that.

She seemed to take pity on him then, moving her hand and tugging his trousers down; he wriggled his hips to help her and used another surreptitious pull of magic to get his boots off. Belle raised an eyebrow, but he could tell from the brightness in her eyes and the heightened colour in her cheeks and over her chest that she too was feeling the need to move things along quicker.

Fully naked now, she pushed him back down onto the cot, unfastening her skirt and pushing it and her underwear down to leave her as bare as he was. She practically pounced on him, straddling his slim hips and pinning him down to the cot as she kissed him with a hunger that Rumpelstiltskin felt himself, the sheer unadulterated need after being separated with seemingly no chance of a reunion.

He ran his hands down Belle’s back and cupped her ass cheeks, massaging gently as she writhed on top of him, rubbing herself up against his cock. Her folds were already hot and slick, her breathing hitching as she moved. Neither of them were far from completion, but it didn’t matter. This time was for them and they were both thoroughly enjoying it.

“Please, Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin groaned again. “Let me be inside you, love, I want to feel you round my cock.”

Belle nodded, reaching down and curling a hand around him to guide him to her dripping entrance.

“I want your cock inside me.”

The moment she sank down onto him was truly like coming home. Here he was, buried inside Belle, and that was the only place he would ever need to be. When she began to move, rocking her hips gently, he thought for a moment that he had indeed died in Neverland and had come to this wonderful heaven.

No, he was alive, and he was here, and Belle was real and beautiful and falling apart for him, almost there. He reached a hand down between them to rub her above where they were joined, finding her pearl swollen and eager for his touch. Belle cried out, closing her eyes, and Rumpelstiltskin could only watch as she came, her inner walls fluttering around him and tipping him over the edge himself.

As he finally came back to himself, he slipped his arms around Belle and pulled her down against his chest, turning them onto their sides so that he could slip out of her easier. Belle curled her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest and pressing in close.

“I missed you,” she murmured against his skin. “Oh Rumpel, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” He paused, nuzzling into her hair and breathing in the scent of her shampoo. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

For a long time, they lay there in the cooling; they had come together in a frenzy of arousal and emotion but now that the initial lust had been sated, there was time enough to take their time, and just enjoy being together when they had been so far apart.

At length, Rumpelstiltskin rolled over onto his back again, looking at the pile of discarded leather on the floor and reaching out a hand, meaning to transform it. Belle reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his and bringing them back to rest on her hip.

“Don’t get rid of the leather just yet,” she said. “I think that we could have quite a lot of fun with it in the future.”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and left the clothes where they were. Now that Belle’s predilection for his leathers had been revealed, perhaps wearing them again would not be such a bad idea...

 


End file.
